Pieces of Me
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: This is sequel to Come in out of the Rain...centers around Archie and Hannah... it's their romance story. One of the first Archiefics! Read the previous story for this to make some sense.... R&R PLEASE! Gotta keep my story alive. THANK YOU!
1. hannah's monday

**Hey! As promised...here is the trilogy of my CSI saga... PIECES of ME... it's about our 2nd favorite labtech Archie Johnson and Sara's 'sidekick' Hannah Valdez.... Enjoy!**

**Pieces of Me (trilogy to "Please Remember")**

By: Toni SFPD CRIME LAB...HANNAH 

It's a _Monday_, a slow day. There are 6 crime scene analysts here, 4 hours so far into the shift and only 2 home invasion cases. Sara Sidle, our lead CSI sent out two CSI1 for the job. So far, she's engrossed with Forensic Journal February Issue. The others are either catching up on sleep because we pulled a double 2 days ago or watching SpongeBob on TV. I, on the other hand, am catching up on the tie-in novel 'ALIAS:The Recruit'.

A phone rings, everybody scrambles for their own. I hate these department issued cellular phones... same ringing tones. Anyway, it's Sara that gets the call; she's smiling, must be her twins. Sammy and Nicky are two of the most adorable children I've ever known. The girl looks so much like her mother but Nicky... whew! I could just imagine how their Dad might look like. Well, back to my musing... Sydney Bristow is so lucky. Imagine, at 19... she works for the CIA (not exactly). Here I am, 27 years of age... working for the San Francisco Crime Lab as CSI level 2. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just saying that maybe I can nudge for being CSI3. Who knows?

"Hey Valdez," our co-worker Charles Damien said, "What are you smiling about this crisp Monday?" I raise my eyebrow and glare at him. He smiles. "Hey, only Sara does that successfully. And besides, I thought Gil Grissom is your idol." The others chuckle as well.

Okay, pick on the Asian girl. But I know they're just joking. I've had my share... I'm not in the mood for verbal wars. Come to think of it, Sara and I are very much alike. Like her, I am subscribed to every SciTech journal known to every American, comes to work way early, slightly unsuccessful with men and we both finished Physics in college. I understand her mood swings as she comprehends mine.

Break's over, director's here and so is the sheriff. We gather up around the table, pretending to be interested on what crap they are saying about another conference. They said it'll be held here in SF and we must have 4 participants. Well, if Sara is going... then I'm in it.

Like on cue, cases started piling up. Charles went on solo with a stag party OD, both the level one investigators are out for a convenience store shoot out, Sara and I are in for murder-suicide. Hey, maybe this day won't be so slow after all.


	2. hannah's tuesday

**THE WEEK BEFORE THE CONVENTION**

_Tuesday_ night... a double again. Exhaustion is catching up on all of us. I feel as though _I am fading. _Sara bailed out on me last minute because the sheriff gave her the day-off to straighten the hotel reservations for the Las Vegas CSI. I'm so excited because I am going to finally meet THE Gil Grissom! And of course, Nicky's daddy. I do not have a crush on the guy... it's just that, I'm curious about him... his son with Sara looking all that cute and all. Nicky does not look anything like his mother!

Yay! I'm off for two days. I'm out for a much needed spa pampering for tomorrow. "Hey, Hannah..." the receptionist Tessa Nichols said before I head out the door, "Can you tell CSI Sidle that the Las Vegas CSI will bring along another participant, Archie Johnson... Audio/Video Laboratory Technician."

"Will, do!" I said quite jovially. Hmm... 'Archie', haven't heard that name for so long. Anyway, that's another guy to meet within the 'work circle'. At my apartment, I called Sara... a very tired and sleepy Sara. "Hey Sara, you asleep?" I asked putting on some night crème. She groaned and mumbled something that resembled a yes. "Sorry but I just got home from the double and reception received a call from Las Vegas PD that the Clark County CSI will bring along another member. Someone named Archie Johnson."

She almost cried, "Really! Gosh, I miss that guy!" Ooh, they're friends. I'm getting all into meeting this guy as well. So I asked about him. "Well, he's one of our lab techs back in Vegas. He's very helpful especially in audio/visual. And he's well, kinda cute." And he looks like? "Okay, now... he's Asian, tall, smiles a lot, and he has a bit of an accent," she enumerated.

Asian... accents... please! This woman is damn lucky! "Ahh, Sara! You have to introduce me to him!" She joked something about Gil Grissom. You're pretty sure I want to meet him as well. "Hey, I got to go. Sweet dreams, boss!" and we both clicked off.

Hmm... what an ending to a day. Here I am... Hannah Lisa Valdez, a 27-year-old Asian girl, single for about three frickin' years now. "Hey don't get your hopes up, sister," my conscience bonked me in the head. I'm not... I'm just saying... "Who knows?"


	3. hannah's wednesday

THE DAY BEFORE THE CONVENTION 

Wednesday… Sara and I got pulled out of shift to pick up the LV CSI from the airport. I offered to bring my SUV. It's bigger and doesn't have pink and blue Enfant baby seats in the back and only ONE forensic kits instead of three with Sara. She drove and we talked about them. Well, I did most of the talking.

"I can't wait to meet THE Gil Grissom! I based my final thesis and defense on his research on the use of entomological timelines in a murder investigation. I know… I'm a Microbiology major but I had to practically scream myself hoarse to my prof to let me take that topic." Okay, by now, I'm babbling away. "And of course, butterflies and moths. I knew more about them by just reading his works than studying a whole encyclopedias' worth."

She's smiling now. "Hannah, I'm sure you'll enjoy being with them. If we have a good team, the Vegas CSI team is a damn good one. A good-looking one…"

"You got to have me spend time with them, too," I almost pleaded. "I know you filed your week-off the other day but…"

"Okay, okay," she said taking a left to park. "I'll give you 2 extra days-off plus your regular and the convention tomorrow. Four days be enough for you?"

"Yay! Thank you, xiexie, gracias, salamat!" I thanked her in 4 languages: English, Mandarin, Spanish and Filipino. "And hey… don't forget that Archie guy."

Sara laughed and we got out. I haven't seen so many CSI in my whole career. Conventions are normally done in Las Vegas, New York and Virginia… seldom in San Francisco. How can we find them here? I look at my boss and I think she has the same idea when…

"Sara! Oh my goodness, girl how are you?" a woman's voice say. We turn around and a petite blond woman was smiling. Five tall men are behind her and I spot the one I've been dying to see. They hugged.

"Catherine!" the taller woman said. They said their hi's and hello's and I'm fine and you's. Sara caught eyes with the others and smiled at them. I was getting a bit left out so I made the classic 'clearing of throat'. She got the message. "Oh I'm sorry. Guys this is Hannah Valdez. Hannah, this is Catherine Willows. And this is Greg Sanders." He's looks like a pretty cool guy. "Warrick Brown. And... uh Nick Stokes."

I shook hands with Warrick. He's kinda cute, too. Sara's right, Vegas has a good-looking team under their jurisdiction. And then Nick Stokes. Oh. My. God. Nicky's dad is just so this guy. Uncanny resemblance!

And finally… I was a bit carried away by Nick but Sara made sure I got out of it. She was giving this guy a hug and said, "And this is Archie Johnson." Definitely got my attention. She was right; tall, dark and handsome!

And then he asked with a Close-Up smile, "Hmm... Valdez? Spanish?" I was about to answer when my boss… answered for me. Bummer! Spoil sport! But in a way, it's a good thing because she next then introduced Gil Grissom. I was sweating bullets and shaking like an autumn leaf.

"Hello Ms. Valdez," he said taking my hand. "I understand that you have followed my works. I am very pleased to hear such." I managed to choke out an instruction to call me 'Hannah'. I thought I was going to explode from the pressure that was building inside be but surprisingly, I kept my cool. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of 'Archie'.

In no time, we went to the parking lot, into my SUV. Sara offered to drive and Catherine took the passenger seat. The middle bench was occupied by Warrick and Nick while Grissom was on the pullout. We, Greg, Archie and I, otherwise called the lab rats, sat on the backbench. I was in the middle of the two and it was a bit awkward at first. Everybody has things to do. On the radio was 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson humming with the gentle drone of the vehicle. The women up front were in a deep conversation, laughing at intervals. From the corner of my eye, I can see Grissom with a copy of the day's crossword puzzle and the younger men were absorbing the sights. As for the three of us, we were pretty quiet. Until…

"So… Hannah, right?" Greg on my right opened up. I nodded. "I've never met someone as silent as you. Archie, why don't we crack her open?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sure! You have the scalpel?" Archie chuckled. I looked then at him and he was smiling. "Oh I remembered… I deal with the tech stuff, man. You're the one with the dirty work."

I squared my shoulders and said, "Okay, if you're cracking me open, you'd better put up a fight first. You're dealing with a black belter in jujitsu and silver medallist Ontario Junior Gymnastics Championship here. So who's up first?" I chuckled.

The guy on my left said, "Really? I have a black belt in Taekwondo and a junior cup in Tennis." He smiled again and then, I felt that connection.

"Ahem!" oh someone is left out, I see. "Well, I am a surfer dude, I like Marilyn Manson, and I collect coins. The last one's dorky, I know, but pair that with a degree in Chemistry from UC-B and you've got yourself a whole package." He puffed himself out. Clearly, he's trying to impress me. But I ain't that easy.

Archie decided to go on with the word war. "You're not the only one from UC, buddy. You're looking at a 4-year Dean's List member in Computer Science major in Audio/Visual Analysis. And don't forget…" he turned to Nick and tapped him on his shoulder. "Excuse me, Nick. Can you tell me about that episode where there's the forehead thingy and the time portals?'

He smirked and I must say, I could've just died. "Oh I know this, man. Stargate SG-1. I've done some digging and it's complicated stuff, Arch. Kudos to you."

Greg just rolled his eyes and uttered, "Point taken." I swear, I heard Grissom chuckle. Excitement and eagerness overwhelm me.

Then I chose to tell them my credentials as well. "Guys, my turn. You two are not the only ones from the University of California. Berkeley for me, as well… Faculty of Science in Microbiology. I also had some units in Linguistics from the University of the Philippines." This is starting to get comfy so I continued, "I started in DNA and then got transferred to Trace. I tried applying in Narcotics but police work wasn't for me so my present supervisor got me on CSI."

"Oh interesting," Warrick from the middle bench said. I didn't know they were listening. "Well, you've come a long way, Hannah. Keep it up."

The two guys pitched into our conversation. We talked about our professional and extra-curricular selves as well as our hobbies and outside work stuff. These guys are so interesting! Nick's Texan accent would've shot me to the moon and back. Oh if he wasn't Sara's ex, I could've jumped onto the opportunity. And Warrick, it's hard to believe he was an outcast in high school… I mean, who in the right mind would not notice those eyes he has. Greg was so off-the-wall. He surfs, scuba dives, he likes supermodels and latex. And Archie is a licensed techie and on his own right, a very interesting guy. If only we could get Grissom into our conversation. On the front seats, the women are still in their little bubble. Then Sara's phone rang.

I didn't catch them all because of Greg's story about his bet with their fingerprint analyst. We pulled up and Sara said, "Uh guys, there's a 419 not far from here. Hannah, you have to go to the scene. But we have to drop by the lab first. Care to join us?" Talk about a wet blanket. But the good thing was, they get to see our lab. I know it's the not the best but we are proud of our roomy break room. Warrick spoke for all of them and agreed to join us.

When we arrived, it seemed like all activity stopped. The hustle and bustle in the labs halted and they crammed themselves along the hallway leading to the break room for a glimpse of the LV CSI. I decided to stay with Greg and Archie while Sara took care of the rest. Oh my, I could see those Trace and DNA girls eyeing Nick and Warrick off and whispering amongst themselves. My gaze turned to the A/V lab and beside that, the open garage and saw Carrie Simpson and the other Level One Investigators exchanging looks with me indicating to the two guys with me. I just gave them my most-prized smile of victory. I'm not in the mood to share. My co-workers CSI Damien and Captain Hess walked up to Catherine and Grissom and shook their hands. My boss got on the introductions with the sheriff.

When it came to Nick, she got a little carried away and placed her hand on his arm and met his gaze. "They're here for the convention tomorrow," she said unsure of where to look. Uh-oh… Sara is in her emotional rumble. She excused herself abruptly while Grissom was talking to the sheriff. I gave her a few moments in her office before I went after her.

It's not me to knock on her door but this time's different. "Hey, you okay?" I asked sitting down. She was visibly shaking a bit signaling that she wants to talk about something big. "So that's Nick Stokes," she nodded then. I decided to cheer her up a bit, playing the teenager card. I babbled on about how 'hot' he looks both in photo and person but the only thing I got was her glares. "What happened between you two?"

"Well, things didn't work out the way we both planned it. A CSI from California, I think doesn't go well with a CSI from Texas," she replied. I was flattered she even said something. I thought she was going to clam up on me but she spilled.

"But he's Sammy and Nicky's dad, right?" Yes. "Does he know? When are you going to tell them, if ever he doesn't know?" No and eventually. She told me how she was uncertain if she's ready for the facts, if her twins are okay with it and she said she would evaluate the complications they had… or have. Then I sensed that she had enough and it's unprofessional to make a crime scene wait. "I have to go, I'll take this case so you'll be free to take them around. You go and use my car. You don't want them to sit on baby seats." Before I left, I lightened the mood, "Make me sound good for Archie, okay?" Then I went to attend to the 419 call while Sara attended to our guests.

The case was fairly easy. I went with Carrie on this one and we took her car. She began to bombard me with these ridiculous questions. "So that Chinese guy… his name? And that blond guy with the crazy shirt… who is he?" she asked.

"Archie Johnson and Greg Sanders," I answered immediately. "So… what is this about? The case," I attempted to change the subject.

"Oh no, Valdez… you're not getting away from me that easy. How cool are they anyway? You lucky girl," she smiled. "Why do you always get the guys? Maybe it's that Filipino charm, ei?"

I scoffed. "You should ask Sara. Have you seen that Nicky guy? The accent and stuff…" I said daydreaming a bit. Carrie and I chuckled. "You know, Sara is the lucky one. Working with them all those years is pretty much like a perpetual eye candy inspiration if it was me."

"And me," she agreed.

In my mind, "Sara _must _make me sound good to Archie or I'll get Nick!" Of course, I was joking.

The case finished early and the participants for the convention tomorrow were discharged early for preparations. Sara did not come back at all. I found my SUV in the parking lot of my apartment complex and the keys are under my front door rug. And I am to do the most cathartic thing in a girl's psychology… SHOPPING! I get to pick out a dress for the convention tomorrow. A cocktail dress is not fit for tomorrow night if I get to be amongst those guys.


	4. archie's wednesday

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Coz you've come to rescue me_

**ARCHIE**

Sara excused herself from the crowd in their very spacious break room. Even though we were pretty much used to her emotional attacks, that one felt different. Hannah Valdez, her friend and co-worker excused herself and went after her.

The commotion died down and they all went back to their work. We sat down and Greg made a beeline to the coffee pot. Catherine was fascinated on the amount of feminine magazines on their coffee table. Nick and Warrick and Grissom took their claim with the sports and forensic magazines. I, on the other hand, am admiring the framed picture of their squad.

"Instant?" Greg burst out. "Instant coffee cannot keep you awake for 12 hours straight. I should've brought along my own."

"Hey guys. Tired?" Sara said sweetly. Catherine smiled back and shook her head but Greg showed her his plans through a fake yawn. "Okay, I'll drive you to your hotels then you can rest." Warrick and Cath disagreed.

"Three years without the vegetarian health food of Sara Sidle is long enough for us to miss it," she said as we headed out the door. Greg and I returned to our former seats at the back. Hannah's Chanteuse perfume wafted in the car. It's nice… she's nice. Nick caught me staring at space.

"Hey, hey there," he said snapping his fingers in front of me. "Deep Space Nine is not found on this headrest."

"Oh Nicky boy, can't you see?" Warrick said. "This guy's in love, man. You looked the same way when Sa…" he didn't get to finish because Greg placed his hand forcefully on his mouth to shut him up. Grissom shot him a death look. Sara was on the phone but I'm pretty sure that's quite off-limits to one of us here. Her not-so-professional grin gave her away.

We arrived at the hotel and all of us were surprised at the size of the place they got for us. It's even bigger than the place I have in Las Vegas. The room was like an apartment on it's own with three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living area. We settled our things and then headed to Sara's favorite pizza place. I desperately want to eat at a good ole Californian diner.

The meal went great. Sara reinforced the fact that she bid being a vegetarian goodbye by ordering a "Meat-lover's Dream Pizza". Nick ordered the same thing. Normally, it would bother her but right now, she just so tensed up around him that she pretty much ignored him. When the others went on with their own conversations, I turned to her and began to discreetly ask about Hannah.

Everybody listened at her answer. "Let's see… Hannah Lisa Valdez. She's 27, CSI2, graduated at UC Berkley and she started in DNA just like Greg. She's pretty responsible and very reliable. She's um... half-Filipino half-Canadian. She knows four languages. And hey, she's single. A HUGE fan of you, Grissom! She was so floored when she knew I was your student and colleague at LV. She rained me with questions about the stuff you work on and how you work." I smiled. She sounds interesting.

And again, you have to thank Nick for returning the tension in the air. But thank him again for lightening up the mood. "Y'all, where do you plan to take us after the convention? We're with'ya for a week," he joked and resumed his eating.

When it was time to go, I asked Sara, "Um… Sara, can I," I sighed, "I mean, if you're okay with it and she will not be mad or anything…" babble away Archie.

She chuckled. "Of course, Archie. Hannah's okay with that. Just don't bug her okay? She has pretty much the same temper as I have." She handed me a piece of paper with Hannah's number on it. I never felt this way for a long time. It's like back in high school, asking a girl for her number having cold feet upon her presence.

"Thanks, I owe you," I said. That night, Greg was asleep after watching 'The Rules of Attraction'. He was jabbering about Kate Bosworth the whole time and stuff until the Sandman got to him. I took out my mobile phone and scrolled to Hannah's number. There… 2413108. All you need now is the courage to push that 'Call' button.

"Hello, this is Hannah," the other line answered. "Who is this?"

What now, Johnson? "Uh… hi. This is… uh… Archie," I managed to choke out.

"Oh hi!" she chirped cheerfully.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, not at all. I'm just watching re-runs of 'Alias' here in my room. It's almost over so it's okay," she said. "How did you…" she paused, "Oh let me guess, Sara?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I mean, I should've asked permission but Sara said it's alright."

Hannah let out a sigh. "Archie, it's okay. I'm telling you. I'm a night owl even though I work days. My biological clock is still in the Philippines."

"You went to the Philippines? Oh wait. That's a foolish question, you're from that country, right?"

"My Dad's family is back there. I get to come over every two months. Enough about me… you're Chinese, right? Am I getting the right vibe?"

This is getting calmer. "Yes, my Mom is from China. But I've never been there, though, someday I want to."

"Cool! You know how to speak Chinese?" she asked.

"Mandarin dialect only," I replied. "Word has reached my ears that you know how to speak it right?"

"Ah you've done your homework, Johnson," she laughed. The room clock rang 12mn. Her alarm went off a minute later. "Hey, you must be tired."

"Eh… a bit. You must be, too," she said softly trying to stifle a yawn. I noted this and pushed her to go to sleep. "Okay, okay, I'm guilty. I yawned. In no time, you will too." She was right. Her soft girly laugh permeated through the speaker. "Archie, I have to go now. I can hear whoever over there snoring."

"He he, that will be Greggo. Okay, Hannah… it's been nice talking to you. Good night."

"Same to you, Archie. Sweet dreams!" And then we clicked off. That was the most relaxing five minutes I had.


	5. hannah's thursday

**THE DAY OF THE CONVENTION… HANNAH**

He called me last night! Oh technically, 8 hours ago. It's 8am and by this time, in regular days, I'll be clocking in for work. Good thing night shift offered to cover for us; this is the day of the convention anyway. Bad thing… we have a double next week. Anyhow, the important thing is… HE CALLED ME LAST NIGHT!

Remind myself to thanks Sara to the heavens later when I see her. "Then the phone rings/ hear you/And the darkness is a clear view/Coz you've come to rescue me," I sing in the shower all the time. It's kind of like my own personal recording studio. Echoes actually enhance the voice, making it sound better than in normal atmosphere. Okay, stop it. Right now, you're Ashlee Simpson… and you're singing while massaging aloe vera shampoo on your hair. "Fall... With you, I fall so fast/I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts."

I take my day-off ritual in the morning… cleanse, tone, moisturize, lounge in bed watching chic flicks… being away from Science and deep thinking for a while. Then my phone rings, "Valdez."

"Uh hey…it's me again." It's Archie. "I didn't wake you didn't I?"

I chuckled and paused 'Never Been Kissed'. "No, I'm just relaxing and stuff. You know, it's not all the time I get the day off for having fun later in the night." His turn to chuckle. "And I'm catching up on my flicks. It's uh… a chic thing."

"I understand. I stay by my football movies," he said. "So… later tonight—"

"I'll see you."

"Yeah, me too. But I was kinda wondering if… if," he sighed and I impelled him to choke it out, "I was wondering if we can go out. I mean, Nick said these seminars tend to get a little boring. And if it bores you, maybe we can go someplace else. You know, we're dressed and stuff and no use in staying cooped up in a room full of scientists."

It didn't quite register to me at first, his implication but suddenly; it hit me, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uh… what if I am?" he said politely. I can hear him fidgeting with something in the other line.

"You hardly know me," I said simply without any intention of offending him.

His breath hitched. He was silent for a bit and then he began babbling away, "Yeah, you're right. Uh, it's not a really genius idea anyway—" but I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"No, Archie stop," I said sweetly. "Yes, I would like to go out with you. And no, it may not be a genius idea to go out with someone you just met but it's not entirely idiotic."

There was a pregnant pause on the other line. After a while, "So you would go out with me?"

I giggled like a teenager. "Do I have to keep repeating myself? Shi de (yes), Archie. I'll see you."

To my not-so-much surprise, he replied, "Xie xie ni (thank you), Hannah xiao jie (Miss Hannah). Bye and I'll see you too!" and he clicked off. I sat there on my loveseat with the phone glued against my ear, staring in space, dumbfounded.

"I just agreed to have a date with Archie Johnson!" I berated myself.


	6. archie's thursday

**ARCHIE**

Whew! Greg's right. His theory of being paced and steady works. I asked, and SHE AGREED! Score one for me… it's been a while since I went out with someone.

Good thing my Mom packed my white tuxedo I wore during my high school reunion two months ago. She insisted that she would buy not rent. She heard of one show, 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' that renting are for losers. And according to her, "My son is not a loser… he's the most wonderful boy in my life." That used to be sweet when I was growing up, but when I reached puberty; I prayed that she wouldn't to that in front of my friends.

Anyway, I'm always told that I look good. Even Sara said it. But when I go on a date, I cannot be satisfied of what I look like. And Hannah seemed different. She was someone within the job, someone who doesn't seem to be bored watching 'Alias' and 'Star Wars', and she's very easy to talk to; unlike those gushing college girls I used to go out with.

"Hey, Arch, going out this fine California Thursday morning?" Catherine said with a bounce on her step. "Warrick, Greg and I are going out shopping. You might want to give a little something to that cute little date of yours tonight." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me…" then I shifted my gaze to Greg lounging by the coffee maker.

He looked around innocently and pointing at himself. "I – uh seem to have forgotten something in the room. If you'll excuse me…" and then he snaked himself out of the situation.

Warrick chuckled. "You got to love Greg. So, you with us, Archie? I mean you like her, right?" I nodded. "Well, maybe you should buy her something for your first date."

"Yeah, maybe I should," I concurred. So I went in back to my room I shared with Greg. He was sitting there huddled on his bed avoiding my gaze. I headed to me suitcases to get my overnight bag, money and cards, and my cell phone from the bedside table.

"Hey, man… sorry about that," he said.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. At least I won't be embarrassed if Warrick and Nick bug me later tonight. And Greg," he looked up, "thanks for the tips last night." He smiled and I made to the door. "And one more thing," he stood up, "whatever happened between Hannah and me tonight, will be off limits to you from now on. Capish?" He gestured a salute and we went out shopping with Warrick and Catherine. Where Grissom is, I don't know but Nick is in his room pacing… his door was open. Man, this guy is panicking.

By the time we got back, we had a little over three hours to prepare for the 8pm affair. This will be my first one; I always wanted to go to one of these even though I don't have any intention leaving the AV lab any time soon. We had fun in the arcades; we even had Catherine play on a game that is not Whack-A-Mole. I bought for myself a new The Sims Bustin' Out DVD game; for my mum, Victoria's Secret Strawberries and Champagne lotion (I had Catherine venture into that department) that she had been bugging me about. What I was going to give Hannah was a tough one. Thanks to Warrick to be very observant.

"She loves cats… kittens preferably," he simply said when we were in the toy store. Catherine was buying something for Lindsay when we passed by some stuffed animals. "She has about four key chains of kittens on her bag and she was wearing a silver pendant of a cat on a gold chain."

"And she likes Harry Potter," Catherine cut in pushing a stuffed toy kitten into my hands. "There was a collection of those in their break room all labeled with her initials." Now, it's nice to have CSIs with you… very observant persons. "Now, that Archie… according to my daughter is Crookshanks, a cat from the Harry Potter books. That's two birds with one stone."

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys!" We headed to the cashier to pay for our purchases. But before that, I got her a Beanie Baby conveniently named 'Hannah'.


	7. hannah's convention experience and iced ...

**HANNAH**

"Hey guys! This is Charles Damien, CSI3 and Alberta Davis, CSI1. You all know Hannah already," Sara, in a dazzling red cocktail dress, said to the waiting LV CSI. I was wearing my little black dress with my usual heels and my silver effects. I have never been a big fan of gold. As always, Nick was a knockout! The women who were passing us were eyeing him and Warrick who was looking all nice. Sara has talked about him to Charles and I know he is excited to meet a mentor other than my own. Catherine looked way too young for her age… she's a stunner! AD, was looking at Greg all interested. Well, they complement each other's attributes. Archie, on the other hand is way overly handsome tonight.

Wearing that stand-out white tuxedo amongst the black coats and stuff, he's like a prom king. On second thought, maybe he is. I went straight to him. "Hey, you. Looking good, are we?"

"You are," he said softly. "Ready to go in?" he said offering his arm. We walked inside leaving the group with a polite nod. Inside, we found our table for 10. This, for a change, was a convention dinner and by the looks of things, we are in for the long speeches. "Hannah," Archie said shyly reaching inside his coat, "I have something for you."

He presented me a little orange Beanie Baby. Its name is 'Hannah'. "Aw… you don't have to get me anything, Archie. Thank you!" I put the soft toy in my purse and dug around it. "You're not the only one who did some shopping." Then, I gave him a personalized Parker pen. "I know you work in the AV lab and you don't use pens much but I can't think of anything else. So…" I looked at him and he was looking back at me oddly. "Okay, I'm babbling again. Oh, I'm such a school girl!"

He laughed and pocketed the pen. He took my hand, "Okay, stop. I like it, Hannah… thank you." I smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter. Right there, I felt _that_ connection.

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

The convention was about forensic anthropology and entomology. I kept glancing at Grissom who was not paying much attention but to Catherine. They were in some sort of banter and savoring the osso buco. As I've predicted, Charles and Warrick were in a particular CSI3-ish conversation. Charles was just promoted last month. Greg and AD were talking about Marilyn Manson for some reason. Sara, for a change was just having a staring match with the leg of lamb. Nick was picking at the edge of the tablecloth. Archie was not that interested.

"Hey, finish with that?" I said. He pushed his plate back and drank his red iced tea. "It's just 930pm. So unless you have other plans, I suggest we get dessert."

"Or maybe, we can get dessert from some place else," he suggested. "Do you know some ice-crème parlor near here? My treat."

"Yeah… 'Iced Drémes' just around the block," I said. "Let's go?" I moved to stand but Sara and Nick beat me to it. "On second thought, maybe we let them go first?" When they didn't come back, we excused ourselves and walked outside.

"Here…" he said wrapping his overcoat around my bare shoulders. "Lead the way, Miss Valdez." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his.

The usual attendant there, Teddy was serving some sundaes to an elderly couple when we entered. "Holla, Senorita Hannah," he said in his best Spanish accent. "The usual I presume?"

"No, Ted. I'm with a friend here. Archie, this is Teddy," I said to him. They smiled at each other yet when Ted found how our hands were intertwined , he shied away. "Arch, I get what you get."

He though for a bit. He looks so cute when he's thinking. "Or better yet," Teddy exclaimed busying himself with the ice-crème and the sprinkles and stuff. "Take the Iced-Drémes Mountain. It's a quadruple deck mound of low-fat ice-crème of your preference, topped with your choice among rice crispies, Skittles, M&M's, chocolate chips, peanuts, and syrup and complete with two maraschino cherries." I was surprised because while he was saying that, he presented us the whole selection of toppings and that was in one big breath.

Archie smiled and said, "Why not? Hannah, you choose two flavors and a topping. I'll take the other half." I nodded for him to go first. "Okay, first level, cookies and crème, second level, very rocky road. And uh… M&M's."

"I'll take Strawberry then one scoop of vanilla," because he practically chose the exact same two that I wanted. "And top it with chocolate chips." Teddy saluted and went on with our order. Archie and I chose a booth at the back. "You sneak, how did you know that I was going to order the two you've chosen?" I said in mock hurt.

He raised his eyebrows and replied, "I didn't! Honest! My mom and sisters and I used to eat at this sweets place in LA and we always ordered those with that same topping."

"Oh memory lane…" I grinned but it faded right away.

"What's the matter, Hannah?" he said with concern in his eyes as he reached for my hand.

"Oh nothing… it's just that – I never knew my mother. All I know is she's Canadian and she died in childbirth with me," my eyes begin to tear up. "I have one brother but we're not that close. He's married with kids now in New York." His grip on my hand grew tighter.

"I'm sorry, baby…" he whispered holding my hand close to his lips. "It's okay…" and then he kissed my palm. Our eyes met and sparks flew.

"Ahem… excuse me…" Teddy said unsure. "Here is your order and that'll be $5.50."

Archie made a reach for his wallet when I suggested, "We split 50/50. $2.75 from you, $2.75 from me."

"No, I won't go dutch on you. Hannah, _I _asked _you _out. Not the other way around," he replied. "Keep your money. I'll pay," and then he handed $7 to the waiting man. "Keep the change; you've been a great help, man. Thanks!"

While we ate the mountain of calories and sugar, we had the chance to know more about one another. Our birthdays, how we were like in HS and in College, disastrous relationships. He didn't even believe that I was a cheerleader in HS until I dared to do a cartwheel right there and then.

"Oh no… not in that dress you won't," he laughed encasing me in a hug. The proximity was deafening. Our eyes met and all the world melted.


	8. friday morning picnic

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

**ARCHIE**

Her lips are like strawberry amalgamated with chocolate. Even with her heels she still stood on her toes to meet me halfway. Good thing we were in a secluded part of the dimly lit shop. Our ice-crème was finished, it was cold inside and outside but we didn't care. Her kiss was enough to keep me warm.

She pulled away first slightly panting and her wonderful eyes were trained on mine. "Sorry…" I started and then she laughed.

Hannah took my hand in her smaller ones and said, "You keep apologizing and what do I keep saying?"

"No, not at all…" I replied slowly and slightly blushing. She gave me another chaste kiss on the lips.

"Take me home?" she innocently said batting her naturally long eyelashes. There were no more words exchanged; just a simple touch of hand on hand and me leading her out of the shop into a waiting cab.

**Later that night… 3rd person POV**

Hannah lay curled beside her new boyfriend happy and a bit tired. She was on the verge of slumber when she felt Archie tracing patterns on her bareback. She turned over and asked, "Do you ever rest? Baby, it's 1130pm… I got to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest. "Baby, I work nights back in Vegas and FYI, you are off tomorrow. Sara gave you a Friday off, remember?" They kissed slowly, like wearing the sleepiness away. "We have a picnic tomorrow morning."

"I know… Sara and some – uh – friends," Hannah said slowly and carefully. He observed her noting her expression but said nothing of it. "Thanks for tonight. And this…" she beckoned to the intimate state they were in. "No regrets?" He shook his head and gave her a kiss.

"You are incredible, Hannah. You really are," he replied. When he saw her yawn genuinely, he let her sleep in his arms as the Sandman obliged to pay him a visit.

The night was silent save for a knock on the locked door around midnight. Archie was half-awake but ignored the noise. The next morning, it was Hannah's turn to bug him.

"Hey! I was having a good dream," he whined. But she was still giving his bareback and shoulders butterfly kisses.

"What? Better than me beside you?" she said in mock resentment. He turned over and gave her a hug. "Good morning."

"Morning…" he whispered back. "What's the time? Uh… don't answer, it's on my side of the bed." He scooted up to reach the digital clock and declared, "9:35am."

"I'm lazy in the morning. I need some coffee," she said stretching out the kinks from her joints and then pulling the sheet around her.

"Then you must try Greg's coffee… the best in all the crime labs of the country!" he said reaching for his boxers on the floor. He bent down to his suitcase and pulled out a plain white shirt and an over… oversized UCLA t-shirt. "Here, you were this with your delicates for now…" he whispered pulling the white tee over his head. He turned his back to her to give her some privacy.

"You act like you haven't seen me in all glory, Archie," she laughed as she pulled herself together.

"Well, my mom taught me how to treat a lady," he joked back.

"Done," she exclaimed. Their gazes locked like love-struck teenagers. "You look good even with bed hair." They chuckled. "Here, let me fix that," she combed his hair with her hands. "There… we got to get going. I wonder what happened to Greg…"

"Uh… I think he knocked on the door at one point during the night – I don't know," he said innocently. "But, sorry, I'm too tired a guy to part from a wonderfully amazing woman such as you." They engaged into a deep kiss but Hannah's phone halted their moment.

"Valdez," she replied. "Me? Call Sara? Why?" She sat down and shrugged. "A week off? Thanks, sir! What did I ever do to deserve this? What… I used up all my overtimes and doubles for the month… okay. Thank you again, sir. Good morning." She clicked off and said, "I'm off for a week. They're in a nice mood for today. I got to call Sara." Archie massaged her shoulders as she made the call. "Hey, Sara. Um… this is Hannah."

"I know that," she replied. In the background she can hear her little rug rats and fighting over a pile of cookies. "Stop that, you guys!"

"Hey, I'm in the hotel suite.. yeah, the same of the LV CSI," she stuttered. "Archie and I left after you did. We had a little something to drink so I got legally drunk. And my car is back at my place. So… if you're wondering, I'm here."

"With Archie." A barely audible 'yeah' answered her.

"By the way, the captain gave me the week-off as well; said I don't have any more overtimes to spare," Hannah continued suddenly blushing which didn't go unnoticed by Archie. "Okay, we'll see you later. Bye, boss."

Hannah relaxed in his arms and said, "Ready to break the news? I can hear movement outside already and the distinguishable scent of French Roast."

He stood her up and led her out the room just in time hearing Grissom ask Greg, "Why'd he kick you out?" All eyes were on Hannah as she stepped out of the room. Archie placed a comforting hand on the small of her back and blushed along with her. They sat on one end of the couch they were sharing with Catherine and Grissom. Warrick busied himself pouring coffee into cups for the new couple.

"That answered one query," Greg sighed. He gave his friend a wink. "But this doesn't point to Nick's whereabouts."

Just then, "Sara!" Hannah gasped, the bottom of the shirt halfway down her thighs. "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed..."

"It's okay, girl. We know about Sara's twins," Warrick reassured handing her a cup of steaming coffee. She raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"Yes, baby. I know about Sammy and Nicky as well." She gave a contented sigh and sank back in his arms. Greg tossed the remote control to Warrick and they all watched some DIY shows. Grissom was into his crossword puzzle. Catherine was trying to bug him. Greg was guarding his coffee pot and chatting with Warrick on the art of surfing. Archie and Hannah were the only ones who were really watching the shows.

Just then Nick burst through the door wearing what Hannah recognized was Sara's Harvard tee shirt. There were obvious tear tracks on his face and he looked happy. He cast a smile towards the young couple's direction. "You guys are going to be so proud of me. More than the time I became CSI3 and even the time I was nominated for a promotion. Because – guys, you won't believe this, I'm…" he sighed, "I'm a father… of twins with Sara," a fresh batch of tears spurt from his eyes.

The groups congratulated their friend. Sara called a few minutes after to say where they're going to meet up. Hannah changed back to her dress and she said she has to head home. Archie volunteered to go with her since she'll be bringing over her SUV for them to use.

"Hey, make yourself at home alrighty?" she said rounding on corner to her room. Archie absorbed her bachelorette pad. Nice two-toned wall treatment, dainty upholstery and accessories, lots of books lined up by author were arranged left of the projector TV and her vast collection of kittens adorn the right side. There was a special place for her Harry Potter hardbound books in the middle of her tall bookshelf. And she was a proud owner of a large porcelain Persian kitten. He smiled and something shiny caught his eyes.

There were several trophies displayed on some shelves in near the dining room and several medals and certificates on the hallway. He read some, "Class Valedictorian in High School… from Sydney International School. Hmm, and best in English, Physics, Computer and… Mandarin?! Wow," he said to himself.

"Hey! Don't want you to think I'm Miss Schoolgirl," she joked wrapping her arms around him. She was now dressed in a pink Bebe tank top and acid washed jeans. Her hair was damp and she smelled like citrus. "My dad has more back in Berkeley. And I kind of lost some of the certificates in his attic. I didn't have much to be excited about in school. I didn't have that much friends, much less any boyfriends, but I managed."

"Who would've thought that all these brain can fit into such a cute little package?" he smiled giving her a kiss. Her hair was up in a bow and she held out the car keys to him. "Let's go?" She nodded. They went out to her car and picked-up the crew.

Catherine prepared her no-mayo salad. Grissom bought some burgers and steaks. Warrick and Nick took charge of the drinks (iced-tea, orange juice, soda, water and some beer). Greg went around Toys'R'Us for outdoor games (Frisbee, volleyballs and stuff). They met the other two in front of the toy store and headed for the park where they have agreed to meet with Sara and her twins.

Greg and Archie set up the picnic area under the shade of an oak tree. Nick helped with the barbeque and proceeded to the others lounging on the grass. They watched as the two more energetic guys engaged themselves into a game of Frisbee. Hannah brought her professional camera her father gave her for Christmas. It was a bit like the one she uses when on a case.

"Do you think Sara'll have fun today?" Catherine said to Nick. "I mean, it's been a long time since she had us with her. Let alone with Sammy and Nicky." He said nothing but the glazed-over expression he wore gave him away. He was hopeful and he looked forward to tie up their loose ends.


	9. greg's friday morning picnic

**GREG**

Hey! Who knew this side of Archie? And here I am… an advocate of 'love-at-first-sight', still not believing what went on under my nose. Archie when in love: he's super-hyper! I remember what he said yesterday, "Whatever happens between Hannah and me tonight, will be off limits to you from now on." Uh, that 'whatever' I don't have to ask _what_. His sated expression is kind of a give-away. Not to mention Hannah's dopey yet cute grin on her fair face.

They are not the only ones who got laid recently. Nick has the light and airy aura around him as well. He spent the night at Sara's anyway; what am I supposed to think? Ah, speaking of Sara… here she comes now with her precious twins. I don't mean to laugh but she looks like she's on her way to preschool with a Blue's Clues knapsack on her left and a Dora the Explorer on her right.

"Nicky!" they chorused and ran to Nick. They don't know yet, judging on the way they addressed him. Hannah snapped some pictures for souvenirs. They're beautiful children… on film and in person. A mini Nick and Sara. Their little kids antics were adorable and Nick showed signs of being a good father. In fact, he did the introductions.

Nicky…uhm… the little boy and Nick, the dad… this is getting confusing. Anyway, the father and son were like split cells; very identical. Sammy was fascinated at Catherine especially her hair. She described it, "Like Goldilocks." And here they come now with Cath continuing the intro.

"And the two over here, are your Uncle Greg and Uncle Archie." Nicky ran up to us and Sammy… well, she was more like bouncing towards us. The boy waved frantically and shifted his eyes from me to Archie. I patted Sammy's head and accidentally loosened some strands of her brown hair from her pigtail.

"Ha ha! Now your hair is as messy as Uncle Greg!" Nicky teased his sister. She just looked at Catherine and then to Sara for help. Believe me, I tried to apologize. Good thing Hannah saved me from both furies.

Archie let go of her hand and she attended to fix the girl's hair. "And this is your Uncle Grissom," Cath finished. Uncle Grissom? Geez, Cath… the guy has a name!

"Well, actually, Nicky... that's my last name," he explained. "My real name is Gil. But my friends call me Grissom. So, I would like you to call me the same." Well, okay. That made sense. Sammy then bounced again happily… so adorable.

"Oh! Just like... so, you can call us both Sidle!" she merrily said. Silence and tension burst around the place. Uh-oh… Samantha and Nicholas Sidle… major anxiety point for Sara. She looked, yes, uneasy but Nick was smiling. Hmmm… "But, Mommy's Sidle too... so call me Sammy."

"I'm Little Nicky. Just like the in the movie. The big Nicky is right there!" the boy beckoned to his father. Aw, that is just so sweet. Nick and Nicky… Sara and Sammy. Cute! But I'm getting hungry, people. And I'm not the only one. Warrick asked for quarter pounders and who else? The twins to our surprise are voracious meat-eaters as well. Have to be taken from Nick.

Hannah went on with her 'crime scene photography' with Archie right behind her. He's waiting for his cheeseburger and her turkey burger. Grissom and I were the 'kiss-the-cook' guys. Who knew that Grissom would know how to grill a lean mean burger? Catherine whipped up her salads and took care of the drinks. Warrick played with the twins on the grass.

Across them, sat Nick and Sara engaged in a conversation. A smile! That's good. At least they're not as hostile as before. But they're not looking at each other… kinda like Catherine and Grissom discussing a case. Hmm… anyway. "Greg! When the pack says hotdogs it does not mean burnt!" Catherine's voice boomed beside my ear with a slap at the back of the head. Yeah right… pick on the only single guy.


	10. hannah's and archie's friday

**HANNAH**

I have never seen the twins so happy like this. Warrick is great with them. Grissom and Greg made the best medium-rare burgers and Catherine… she has to market this recipe of hers. For a change, Sara is not in her military-like state. Today, she is wearing her heart on her sleeve; thanks to Nick. Archie was following me everywhere I went which kind of irritated me. "Arch, would you like to play with the twins for a while, you know teach them how to play Frisbee," I said batting my eyelashes. "No offense meant but you can stop following me now. I hope you don't mind."

He just smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then he joined Warrick and Greg with the twins. When they slowed down a bit, Sammy went towards me and let me fix her hair. Catherine joined us and we talked girly. The little girl has so much life in her. "I remember my little girl at home, Lindsey," Catherine said.

"You have a little girl?" Sammy piped up and bounced. "Can I see her? I don't have a sister… just a big brother by 5minutes over there." She pointed to the men with Nicky. Funny, Nick and Sara were back in their invisible thin red line again. Sara arrived then, pulling Sammy on her lap.

"Why yes, honey," Catherine smiled pulling out her wallet and showing us a photo of a beautiful blond girl. "This is Lindsey."

Sammy took the picture and smiled. "She's beautiful, Cath," I commented and she beamed. "I bet she has your brains." She and Sara snorted.

"Why Mommy?" Sammy asked. "Why'dya make the oinky sound?"

"Nothing baby girl," she kissed her adorably.

**ARCHIE**

Who would've thought Sara could raise such rambunctious children on her own? Sammy's just a ball of perpetual energy and Nicky is so full of liveliness in his little body. Hannah told me to teach them the game of Frisbee. Well, maybe it's a way of saying that I can roam now. I can't help it! I can be like a puppy dog when Cupid's arrow hits me squarely between the eyes.

"Archie!" Nicky practically screamed beside me. "You're supposed to play with me not with the picnic table!" I wondered a bit. Oh, I was staring at the picnic table… like a staring match of sorts. "Now, Frisbee."

"Uh, yeah," I said with Greg right behind me. We both taught him how to throw. Nick and Warrick helped him catch. "Now Nicky… when you throw, you aim for something. Say like, Uncle Warrick over there."

He gripped the toy and my finger tighter. "Uhm… how about Big Nicky? Can I toss this to him, too?"

Greg crouched down and picked him up, "Of course, you can! Now, let's attack em!"

Nick's eyes were back to their blank stare. I wonder why. Sara's back with the other ladies by the picnic table. That's why I was staring at their direction earlier. They've been okay a minute ago… I guess they are taking it slow. The twins do not know yet, the truth. Having worked with the both of them, before, during and after their relationship, I can tell their tactics between each other. That kept them a good working team and a couple.

After some playing, all of us were exhausted so we sat with Grissom who was playing with a harmless spider. Nicky snuggled beside him. The expression on his face was funny because he wasn't used to a kid. Just Lindsey. "Uncle Grissom, wassat?" he asked with bright eyes. Nick pulled him to his lap and ruffled his brown hair.

"This, little guy, is a spider. An arachnid," he began explaining. Nick cleared his throat. Yeah, Gris… he is a bit too young to understand it. "This creature has 8 hairy legs he uses for feeling."

"Why?" he asked curiously eyeing the spider.

"He has no skin, Nicky. Unlike you," Grissom replied. "You want to let it crawl up your arm?"

He faced Nick kind of like asking for permission. All our eyes met in puzzlement. Had he found out? "Can I? Please…" he pleaded. And Nick nodded. "Goodie! Thank you!" Grissom placed the insect on the little boy's arm. "Tickles," he chuckled. It crawled up his arm, around his neck to the other arm. Then, the 'Nick Stokes' in him kicked in. "Ah! Sammy! I have a spider crawling up my arm! It hurts, it hurts!"

Right away, we all heard a piercing scream. "Mommy! A spidey!" Then Sammy ran to us and practically knocked Greg and me over. Catherine, Sara and Hannah followed and they all smiled. The little girl was sobbing against Warrick while Nicky was laughing behind Grissom. "Mommy! Nicky tricked me…"

"Aw, baby girl," Sara soothed the bawling girl, gathering her in her arms. "There, there… it's okay."

"It's not okay! I was worried and scared and it's a spidey!" she babbled.

Sara put her serious face back and beckoned Nicky to come to her. "Nicky, honey…" At that moment, Hannah almost sprayed her drink onto my back and Grissom accidentally dropped the spider he was holding. It took me and Catherine and Greg and Warrick to realize why… then… 'Nicky, honey'. I know she meant her son but still…_ Nicky_. Even Nick was surprised, frozen beside Warrick. "That was not nice. You know your sister is afraid of spiders. Apologize to her."

Nicky quieted down and dragged his little feet to his sister and mother. He tapped Sammy on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, enough for us to hear, "I'm sorry, Sammy. I didunt mean it. I'm very sorry." And he ended it with a kiss on her cheek.

Catherine couldn't keep her cool. "Aw… that was so sweet! You're really Ni… I mean Sara's kid." Grissom sent her a look and she blushed. That was a close call. "Sorry," she mouthed to Sara.


	11. the day before the convention

_Guys! Still alive? Does this fic still have readers? Oh I do hope so. I'm very sorry for being so delayed. My muse left me -- but I have not abandoned this story at all. A new muse moved in and any help from you guys are welcome._

_Please read and review. This is one of the first and the few Archie-centric fic. Let's give him some love! Thank you!_

**THE DAY BEFORE THE CONVENTION**

Wednesday… Sara and I got pulled out of shift to pick up the LV CSI from the airport. I offered to bring my SUV. It's bigger and doesn't have pink and blue Enfant baby seats in the back and only ONE forensic kits instead of three with Sara. She drove and we talked about them. Well, I did most of the talking.

"I can't wait to meet THE Gil Grissom! I based my final thesis and defense on his research on the use of entomological timelines in a murder investigation. I know… I'm a Microbiology major but I had to practically scream myself hoarse to my prof to let me take that topic." Okay, by now, I'm babbling away. "And of course, butterflies and moths. I knew more about them by just reading his works than studying a whole encyclopedias' worth."

She's smiling now. "Hannah, I'm sure you'll enjoy being with them. If we have a good team, the Vegas CSI team is a damn good one. A good-looking one…"

"You got to have me spend time with them, too," I almost pleaded. "I know you filed your week-off the other day but…"

"Okay, okay," she said taking a left to park. "I'll give you 2 extra days-off plus your regular and the convention tomorrow. Four days be enough for you?"

"Yay! Thank you, xiexie, gracias, salamat!" I thanked her in 4 languages: English, Mandarin, Spanish and Filipino. "And hey… don't forget that Archie guy."

Sara laughed and we got out. I haven't seen so many CSI in my whole career. Conventions are normally done in Las Vegas, New York and Virginia… seldom in San Francisco. How can we find them here? I look at my boss and I think she has the same idea when…

"Sara! Oh my goodness, girl how are you?" a woman's voice say. We turn around and a petite blond woman was smiling. Five tall men are behind her and I spot the one I've been dying to see. They hugged.

"Catherine!" the taller woman said. They said their hi's and hello's and I'm fine and you's. Sara caught eyes with the others and smiled at them. I was getting a bit left out so I made the classic 'clearing of throat'. She got the message. "Oh I'm sorry. Guys this is Hannah Valdez. Hannah, this is Catherine Willows. And this is Greg Sanders." He's looks like a pretty cool guy. "Warrick Brown. And... uh Nick Stokes."

I shook hands with Warrick. He's kinda cute, too. Sara's right, Vegas has a good-looking team under their jurisdiction. And then Nick Stokes. Oh. My. God. Nicky's dad is just so this guy. Uncanny resemblance!

And finally… I was a bit carried away by Nick but Sara made sure I got out of it. She was giving this guy a hug and said, "And this is Archie Johnson." Definitely got my attention. She was right; tall, dark and handsome!

And then he asked with a Close-Up smile, "Hmm... Valdez? Spanish?" I was about to answer when my boss… answered for me. Bummer! Spoil sport! But in a way, it's a good thing because she next then introduced Gil Grissom. I was sweating bullets and shaking like an autumn leaf.

"Hello Ms. Valdez," he said taking my hand. "I understand that you have followed my works. I am very pleased to hear such." I managed to choke out an instruction to call me 'Hannah'. I thought I was going to explode from the pressure that was building inside be but surprisingly, I kept my cool. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of 'Archie'.

In no time, we went to the parking lot, into my SUV. Sara offered to drive and Catherine took the passenger seat. The middle bench was occupied by Warrick and Nick while Grissom was on the pullout. We, Greg, Archie and I, otherwise called the lab rats, sat on the backbench. I was in the middle of the two and it was a bit awkward at first. Everybody has things to do. On the radio was 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson humming with the gentle drone of the vehicle. The women up front were in a deep conversation, laughing at intervals. From the corner of my eye, I can see Grissom with a copy of the day's crossword puzzle and the younger men were absorbing the sights. As for the three of us, we were pretty quiet. Until…

"So… Hannah, right?" Greg on my right opened up. I nodded. "I've never met someone as silent as you. Archie, why don't we crack her open?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sure! You have the scalpel?" Archie chuckled. I looked then at him and he was smiling. "Oh I remembered… I deal with the tech stuff, man. You're the one with the dirty work."

I squared my shoulders and said, "Okay, if you're cracking me open, you'd better put up a fight first. You're dealing with a black belter in jujitsu and silver medallist Ontario Junior Gymnastics Championship here. So who's up first?" I chuckled.

The guy on my left said, "Really? I have a black belt in Taekwondo and a junior cup in Tennis." He smiled again and then, I felt that connection.

"Ahem!" oh someone is left out, I see. "Well, I am a surfer dude, I like Marilyn Manson, and I collect coins. The last one's dorky, I know, but pair that with a degree in Chemistry from UC-B and you've got yourself a whole package." He puffed himself out. Clearly, he's trying to impress me. But I ain't that easy.

Archie decided to go on with the word war. "You're not the only one from UC, buddy. You're looking at a 4-year Dean's List member in Computer Science major in Audio/Visual Analysis. And don't forget…" he turned to Nick and tapped him on his shoulder. "Excuse me, Nick. Can you tell me about that episode where there's the forehead thingy and the time portals?'

He smirked and I must say, I could've just died. "Oh I know this, man. Stargate SG-1. I've done some digging and it's complicated stuff, Arch. Kudos to you."

Greg just rolled his eyes and uttered, "Point taken." I swear, I heard Grissom chuckle. Excitement and eagerness overwhelm me.

Then I chose to tell them my credentials as well. "Guys, my turn. You two are not the only ones from the University of California. Berkeley for me, as well… Faculty of Science in Microbiology. I also had some units in Linguistics from the University of the Philippines." This is starting to get comfy so I continued, "I started in DNA and then got transferred to Trace. I tried applying in Narcotics but police work wasn't for me so my present supervisor got me on CSI."

"Oh interesting," Warrick from the middle bench said. I didn't know they were listening. "Well, you've come a long way, Hannah. Keep it up."

The two guys pitched into our conversation. We talked about our professional and extra-curricular selves as well as our hobbies and outside work stuff. These guys are so interesting! Nick's Texan accent would've shot me to the moon and back. Oh if he wasn't Sara's ex, I could've jumped onto the opportunity. And Warrick, it's hard to believe he was an outcast in high school… I mean, who in the right mind would not notice those eyes he has. Greg was so off-the-wall. He surfs, scuba dives, he likes supermodels and latex. And Archie is a licensed techie and on his own right, a very interesting guy. If only we could get Grissom into our conversation. On the front seats, the women are still in their little bubble. Then Sara's phone rang.

I didn't catch them all because of Greg's story about his bet with their fingerprint analyst. We pulled up and Sara said, "Uh guys, there's a 419 not far from here. Hannah, you have to go to the scene. But we have to drop by the lab first. Care to join us?" Talk about a wet blanket. But the good thing was, they get to see our lab. I know it's the not the best but we are proud of our roomy break room. Warrick spoke for all of them and agreed to join us.

When we arrived, it seemed like all activity stopped. The hustle and bustle in the labs halted and they crammed themselves along the hallway leading to the break room for a glimpse of the LV CSI. I decided to stay with Greg and Archie while Sara took care of the rest. Oh my, I could see those Trace and DNA girls eyeing Nick and Warrick off and whispering amongst themselves. My gaze turned to the A/V lab and beside that, the open garage and saw Carrie Simpson and the other Level One Investigators exchanging looks with me indicating to the two guys with me. I just gave them my most-prized smile of victory. I'm not in the mood to share. My co-workers CSI Damien and Captain Hess walked up to Catherine and Grissom and shook their hands. My boss got on the introductions with the sheriff.

When it came to Nick, she got a little carried away and placed her hand on his arm and met his gaze. "They're here for the convention tomorrow," she said unsure of where to look. Uh-oh… Sara is in her emotional rumble. She excused herself abruptly while Grissom was talking to the sheriff. I gave her a few moments in her office before I went after her.

It's not me to knock on her door but this time's different. "Hey, you okay?" I asked sitting down. She was visibly shaking a bit signaling that she wants to talk about something big. "So that's Nick Stokes," she nodded then. I decided to cheer her up a bit, playing the teenager card. I babbled on about how 'hot' he looks both in photo and person but the only thing I got was her glares. "What happened between you two?"

"Well, things didn't work out the way we both planned it. A CSI from California, I think doesn't go well with a CSI from Texas," she replied. I was flattered she even said something. I thought she was going to clam up on me but she spilled.

"But he's Sammy and Nicky's dad, right?" Yes. "Does he know? When are you going to tell them, if ever he doesn't know?" No and eventually. She told me how she was uncertain if she's ready for the facts, if her twins are okay with it and she said she would evaluate the complications they had… or have. Then I sensed that she had enough and it's unprofessional to make a crime scene wait. "I have to go, I'll take this case so you'll be free to take them around. You go and use my car. You don't want them to sit on baby seats." Before I left, I lightened the mood, "Make me sound good for Archie, okay?" Then I went to attend to the 419 call while Sara attended to our guests.

The case was fairly easy. I went with Carrie on this one and we took her car. She began to bombard me with these ridiculous questions. "So that Chinese guy… his name? And that blond guy with the crazy shirt… who is he?" she asked.

"Archie Johnson and Greg Sanders," I answered immediately. "So… what is this about? The case," I attempted to change the subject.

"Oh no, Valdez… you're not getting away from me that easy. How cool are they anyway? You lucky girl," she smiled. "Why do you always get the guys? Maybe it's that Filipino charm, ei?"

I scoffed. "You should ask Sara. Have you seen that Nicky guy? The accent and stuff…" I said daydreaming a bit. Carrie and I chuckled. "You know, Sara is the lucky one. Working with them all those years is pretty much like a perpetual eye candy inspiration if it was me."

"And me," she agreed.

In my mind, "Sara _must _make me sound good to Archie or I'll get Nick!" Of course, I was joking.

The case finished early and the participants for the convention tomorrow were discharged early for preparations. Sara did not come back at all. I found my SUV in the parking lot of my apartment complex and the keys are under my front door rug. And I am to do the most cathartic thing in a girl's psychology… SHOPPING! I get to pick out a dress for the convention tomorrow. A cocktail dress is not fit for tomorrow night if I get to be amongst those guys.


	12. archie calls hannah

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Coz you've come to rescue me_

**ARCHIE**

Sara excused herself from the crowd in their very spacious break room. Even though we were pretty much used to her emotional attacks, that one felt different. Hannah Valdez, her friend and co-worker excused herself and went after her.

The commotion died down and they all went back to their work. We sat down and Greg made a beeline to the coffee pot. Catherine was fascinated on the amount of feminine magazines on their coffee table. Nick and Warrick and Grissom took their claim with the sports and forensic magazines. I, on the other hand, am admiring the framed picture of their squad.

"Instant?" Greg burst out. "Instant coffee cannot keep you awake for 12 hours straight. I should've brought along my own."

"Hey guys. Tired?" Sara said sweetly. Catherine smiled back and shook her head but Greg showed her his plans through a fake yawn. "Okay, I'll drive you to your hotels then you can rest." Warrick and Cath disagreed.

"Three years without the vegetarian health food of Sara Sidle is long enough for us to miss it," she said as we headed out the door. Greg and I returned to our former seats at the back. Hannah's Chanteuse perfume wafted in the car. It's nice… she's nice. Nick caught me staring at space.

"Hey, hey there," he said snapping his fingers in front of me. "Deep Space Nine is not found on this headrest."

"Oh Nicky boy, can't you see?" Warrick said. "This guy's in love, man. You looked the same way when Sa…" he didn't get to finish because Greg placed his hand forcefully on his mouth to shut him up. Grissom shot him a death look. Sara was on the phone but I'm pretty sure that's quite off-limits to one of us here. Her not-so-professional grin gave her away.

We arrived at the hotel and all of us were surprised at the size of the place they got for us. It's even bigger than the place I have in Las Vegas. The room was like an apartment on it's own with three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living area. We settled our things and then headed to Sara's favorite pizza place. I desperately want to eat at a good ole Californian diner.

The meal went great. Sara reinforced the fact that she bid being a vegetarian goodbye by ordering a "Meat-lover's Dream Pizza". Nick ordered the same thing. Normally, it would bother her but right now, she just so tensed up around him that she pretty much ignored him. When the others went on with their own conversations, I turned to her and began to discreetly ask about Hannah.

Everybody listened at her answer. "Let's see… Hannah Lisa Valdez. She's 27, CSI2, graduated at UC Berkley and she started in DNA just like Greg. She's pretty responsible and very reliable. She's um... half-Filipino half-Canadian. She knows four languages. And hey, she's single. A HUGE fan of you, Grissom! She was so floored when she knew I was your student and colleague at LV. She rained me with questions about the stuff you work on and how you work." I smiled. She sounds interesting.

And again, you have to thank Nick for returning the tension in the air. But thank him again for lightening up the mood. "Y'all, where do you plan to take us after the convention? We're with'ya for a week," he joked and resumed his eating.

When it was time to go, I asked Sara, "Um… Sara, can I," I sighed, "I mean, if you're okay with it and she will not be mad or anything…" babble away Archie.

She chuckled. "Of course, Archie. Hannah's okay with that. Just don't bug her okay? She has pretty much the same temper as I have." She handed me a piece of paper with Hannah's number on it. I never felt this way for a long time. It's like back in high school, asking a girl for her number having cold feet upon her presence.

"Thanks, I owe you," I said. That night, Greg was asleep after watching 'The Rules of Attraction'. He was jabbering about Kate Bosworth the whole time and stuff until the Sandman got to him. I took out my mobile phone and scrolled to Hannah's number. There… 2413108. All you need now is the courage to push that 'Call' button.

"Hello, this is Hannah," the other line answered. "Who is this?"

What now, Johnson? "Uh… hi. This is… uh… Archie," I managed to choke out.

"Oh hi!" she chirped cheerfully.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, not at all. I'm just watching re-runs of 'Alias' here in my room. It's almost over so it's okay," she said. "How did you…" she paused, "Oh let me guess, Sara?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I mean, I should've asked permission but Sara said it's alright."

Hannah let out a sigh. "Archie, it's okay. I'm telling you. I'm a night owl even though I work days. My biological clock is still in the Philippines."

"You went to the Philippines? Oh wait. That's a foolish question, you're from that country, right?"

"My Dad's family is back there. I get to come over every two months. Enough about me… you're Chinese, right? Am I getting the right vibe?"

This is getting calmer. "Yes, my Mom is from China. But I've never been there, though, someday I want to."

"Cool! You know how to speak Chinese?" she asked.

"Mandarin dialect only," I replied. "Word has reached my ears that you know how to speak it right?"

"Ah you've done your homework, Johnson," she laughed. The room clock rang 12mn. Her alarm went off a minute later. "Hey, you must be tired."

"Eh… a bit. You must be, too," she said softly trying to stifle a yawn. I noted this and pushed her to go to sleep. "Okay, okay, I'm guilty. I yawned. In no time, you will too." She was right. Her soft girly laugh permeated through the speaker. "Archie, I have to go now. I can hear whoever over there snoring."

"He he, that will be Greggo. Okay, Hannah… it's been nice talking to you. Good night."

"Same to you, Archie. Sweet dreams!" And then we clicked off. That was the most relaxing five minutes I had.


	13. is that a date?

**_A/N: Hey guys! Next installment. I'm sorry if this is such a boring chapter (for me anyway lol) but I promise the story'll be good (I hope hahahah). Enjoy!_**

* * *

**THE DAY OF THE CONVENTION… HANNAH**

He called me last night! Oh technically, 8 hours ago. It's 8am and by this time, in regular days, I'll be clocking in for work. Good thing night shift offered to cover for us; this is the day of the convention anyway. Bad thing… we have a double next week. Anyhow, the important thing is… HE CALLED ME LAST NIGHT!

Remind myself to thanks Sara to the heavens later when I see her. "Then the phone rings/ hear you/And the darkness is a clear view/Coz you've come to rescue me," I sing in the shower all the time. It's kind of like my own personal recording studio. Echoes actually enhance the voice, making it sound better than in normal atmosphere. Okay, stop it. Right now, you're Ashlee Simpson… and you're singing while massaging aloe vera shampoo on your hair. "Fall... With you, I fall so fast/I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts."

I take my day-off ritual in the morning… cleanse, tone, moisturize, lounge in bed watching chic flicks… being away from Science and deep thinking for a while. Then my phone rings, "Valdez."

"Uh hey…it's me again." It's Archie. "I didn't wake you didn't I?"

I chuckled and paused 'Never Been Kissed'. "No, I'm just relaxing and stuff. You know, it's not all the time I get the day off for having fun later in the night." His turn to chuckle. "And I'm catching up on my flicks. It's uh… a chic thing."

"I understand. I stay by my football movies," he said. "So… later tonight—"

"I'll see you."

"Yeah, me too. But I was kinda wondering if… if," he sighed and I impelled him to choke it out, "I was wondering if we can go out. I mean, Nick said these seminars tend to get a little boring. And if it bores you, maybe we can go someplace else. You know, we're dressed and stuff and no use in staying cooped up in a room full of scientists."

It didn't quite register to me at first, his implication but suddenly; it hit me, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uh… what if I am?" he said politely. I can hear him fidgeting with something in the other line.

"You hardly know me," I said simply without any intention of offending him.

His breath hitched. He was silent for a bit and then he began babbling away, "Yeah, you're right. Uh, it's not a really genius idea anyway—" but I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"No, Archie stop," I said sweetly. "Yes, I would like to go out with you. And no, it may not be a genius idea to go out with someone you just met but it's not entirely idiotic."

There was a pregnant pause on the other line. After a while, "So you would go out with me?"

I giggled like a teenager. "Do I have to keep repeating myself? Shi de (yes), Archie. I'll see you."

To my not-so-much surprise, he replied, "Xie xie ni (thank you), Hannah xiao jie (Miss Hannah). Bye and I'll see you too!" and he clicked off. I sat there on my loveseat with the phone glued against my ear, staring in space, dumbfounded.

"I just agreed to have a date with Archie Johnson!" I berated myself.


	14. greg's theory

**ARCHIE**

Whew! Greg's right. His theory of being paced and steady works. I asked, and SHE AGREED! Score one for me… it's been a while since I went out with someone.

Good thing my Mom packed my white tuxedo I wore during my high school reunion two months ago. She insisted that she would buy not rent. She heard of one show, 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' that renting are for losers. And according to her, "My son is not a loser… he's the most wonderful boy in my life." That used to be sweet when I was growing up, but when I reached puberty; I prayed that she wouldn't to that in front of my friends.

Anyway, I'm always told that I look good. Even Sara said it. But when I go on a date, I cannot be satisfied of what I look like. And Hannah seemed different. She was someone within the job, someone who doesn't seem to be bored watching 'Alias' and 'Star Wars', and she's very easy to talk to; unlike those gushing college girls I used to go out with.

"Hey, Arch, going out this fine California Thursday morning?" Catherine said with a bounce on her step. "Warrick, Greg and I are going out shopping. You might want to give a little something to that cute little date of yours tonight." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me…" then I shifted my gaze to Greg lounging by the coffee maker.

He looked around innocently and pointing at himself. "I – uh seem to have forgotten something in the room. If you'll excuse me…" and then he snaked himself out of the situation.

Warrick chuckled. "You got to love Greg. So, you with us, Archie? I mean you like her, right?" I nodded. "Well, maybe you should buy her something for your first date."

"Yeah, maybe I should," I concurred. So I went in back to my room I shared with Greg. He was sitting there huddled on his bed avoiding my gaze. I headed to me suitcases to get my overnight bag, money and cards, and my cell phone from the bedside table.

"Hey, man… sorry about that," he said.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. At least I won't be embarrassed if Warrick and Nick bug me later tonight. And Greg," he looked up, "thanks for the tips last night." He smiled and I made to the door. "And one more thing," he stood up, "whatever happens between Hannah and me tonight, will be off limits to you from now on. Capish?" He gestured a salute and we went out shopping with Warrick and Catherine. Where Grissom is, I don't know but Nick is in his room pacing… his door was open. Man, this guy is panicking.

By the time we got back, we had a little over three hours to prepare for the 8pm affair. This will be my first one; I always wanted to go to one of these even though I don't have any intention leaving the AV lab any time soon. We had fun in the arcades; we even had Catherine play on a game that is not Whack-A-Mole. I bought for myself a new The Sims Bustin' Out DVD game; for my mum, Victoria's Secret Strawberries and Champagne lotion (I had Catherine venture into that department) that she had been bugging me about. What I was going to give Hannah was a tough one. Thanks to Warrick to be very observant.

"She loves cats… kittens preferably," he simply said when we were in the toy store. Catherine was buying something for Lindsay when we passed by some stuffed animals. "She has about four key chains of kittens on her bag and she was wearing a silver pendant of a cat on a gold chain."

"And she likes Harry Potter," Catherine cut in pushing a stuffed toy kitten into my hands. "There was a collection of those in their break room all labeled with her initials." Now, it's nice to have CSIs with you… very observant persons. "Now, that Archie… according to my daughter is Crookshanks, a cat from the Harry Potter books. That's two birds with one stone."

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys!" We headed to the cashier to pay for our purchases. But before that, I got her a Beanie Baby conveniently named 'Hannah'.


	15. IceDremes

**A/N: Hey, I need a break from all the stress in school. So I decided to continue on with my first ever trilogy piece. I'm back to my SNICKers roots. Of course, my LOVE for Archie -- he's so underused -- he should be in every episode!**

**So I hope you like this. If you get mixed up, read "Come... Rain".**

**Thanks!

* * *

**

**HANNAH**

"Hey guys! This is Charles Damien, CSI3 and Alberta Davis, CSI1. You all know Hannah already," Sara, in a dazzling red cocktail dress, said to the waiting LV CSI. I was wearing my little black dress with my usual heels and my silver effects. I have never been a big fan of gold. As always, Nick was a knockout! The women who were passing us were eyeing him and Warrick who was looking all nice. Sara has talked about him to Charles and I know he is excited to meet a mentor other than my own. Catherine looked way too young for her age… she's a stunner! AD, was looking at Greg all interested. Well, they complement each other's attributes. Archie, on the other hand is way overly handsome tonight.

Wearing that stand-out white tuxedo amongst the black coats and stuff, he's like a prom king. On second thought, maybe he is. I went straight to him. "Hey, you. Looking good, are we?"

"You are," he said softly. "Ready to go in?" he said offering his arm. We walked inside leaving the group with a polite nod. Inside, we found our table for 10. This, for a change, was a convention dinner and by the looks of things, we are in for the long speeches. "Hannah," Archie said shyly reaching inside his coat, "I have something for you."

He presented me a little orange Beanie Baby. Its name is 'Hannah'. "Aw… you don't have to get me anything, Archie. Thank you!" I put the soft toy in my purse and dug around it. "You're not the only one who did some shopping." Then, I gave him a personalized Parker pen. "I know you work in the AV lab and you don't use pens much but I can't think of anything else. So…" I looked at him and he was looking back at me oddly. "Okay, I'm babbling again. Oh, I'm such a school girl!"

He laughed and pocketed the pen. He took my hand, "Okay, stop. I like it, Hannah… thank you." I smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter. Right there, I felt _that_ connection.

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

The convention was about forensic anthropology and entomology. I kept glancing at Grissom who was not paying much attention but to Catherine. They were in some sort of banter and savoring the osso buco. As I've predicted, Charles and Warrick were in a particular CSI3-ish conversation. Charles was just promoted last month. Greg and AD were talking about Marilyn Manson for some reason. Sara, for a change was just having a staring match with the leg of lamb. Nick was picking at the edge of the tablecloth. Archie was not that interested.

"Hey, finish with that?" I said. He pushed his plate back and drank his red iced tea. "It's just 930pm. So unless you have other plans, I suggest we get dessert."

"Or maybe, we can get dessert from some place else," he suggested. "Do you know some ice-crème parlor near here? My treat."

"Yeah… 'Iced Drémes' just around the block," I said. "Let's go?" I moved to stand but Sara and Nick beat me to it. "On second thought, maybe we let them go first?" When they didn't come back, we excused ourselves and walked outside.

"Here…" he said wrapping his overcoat around my bare shoulders. "Lead the way, Miss Valdez." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his.

The usual attendant there, Teddy was serving some sundaes to an elderly couple when we entered. "Holla, Senorita Hannah," he said in his best Spanish accent. "The usual I presume?"

"No, Ted. I'm with a friend here. Archie, this is Teddy," I said to him. They smiled at each other yet when Ted found how our hands were intertwined , he shied away. "Arch, I get what you get."

He though for a bit. He looks so cute when he's thinking. "Or better yet," Teddy exclaimed busying himself with the ice-crème and the sprinkles and stuff. "Take the Iced-Drémes Mountain. It's a quadruple deck mound of low-fat ice-crème of your preference, topped with your choice among rice crispies, Skittles, M&M's, chocolate chips, peanuts, and syrup and complete with two maraschino cherries." I was surprised because while he was saying that, he presented us the whole selection of toppings and that was in one big breath.

Archie smiled and said, "Why not? Hannah, you choose two flavors and a topping. I'll take the other half." I nodded for him to go first. "Okay, first level, cookies and crème, second level, very rocky road. And uh… M&M's."

"I'll take Strawberry then one scoop of vanilla," because he practically chose the exact same two that I wanted. "And top it with chocolate chips." Teddy saluted and went on with our order. Archie and I chose a booth at the back. "You sneak, how did you know that I was going to order the two you've chosen?" I said in mock hurt.

He raised his eyebrows and replied, "I didn't! Honest! My mom and sisters and I used to eat at this sweets place in LA and we always ordered those with that same topping."

"Oh memory lane…" I grinned but it faded right away.

"What's the matter, Hannah?" he said with concern in his eyes as he reached for my hand.

"Oh nothing… it's just that – I never knew my mother. All I know is she's Canadian and she died in childbirth with me," my eyes begin to tear up. "I have one brother but we're not that close. He's married with kids now in New York." His grip on my hand grew tighter.

"I'm sorry, baby…" he whispered holding my hand close to his lips. "It's okay…" and then he kissed my palm. Our eyes met and sparks flew.

"Ahem… excuse me…" Teddy said unsure. "Here is your order and that'll be $5.50."

Archie made a reach for his wallet when I suggested, "We split 50/50. $2.75 from you, $2.75 from me."

"No, I won't go dutch on you. Hannah, _I _asked _you _out. Not the other way around," he replied. "Keep your money. I'll pay," and then he handed $7 to the waiting man. "Keep the change; you've been a great help, man. Thanks!"

While we ate the mountain of calories and sugar, we had the chance to know more about one another. Our birthdays, how we were like in HS and in College, disastrous relationships. He didn't even believe that I was a cheerleader in HS until I dared to do a cartwheel right there and then.

"Oh no… not in that dress you won't," he laughed encasing me in a hug. The proximity was deafening. Our eyes met and all the world melted.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
